Brotherly Argument
by mah29732
Summary: In an effort to finally end the debate on who is better the Turtle Titan or the Nightwatcher, Donatello helps Master Splinter to hire the Batman to solve this. But would it be worth it facing a certain Joker?
1. Titan Turtle Or Nightwatcher?

Brotherly Argument

Chapter 1: Titan Turtle Or Nightwatcher?

It was quite an average day for a certain Master Splinter who was busy meditating in his private chambers. But his meditation would soon be disrupted as Michelangelo and Raphael were obviously debating on which of their alter egos could do better.

"I'm telling you Micky, the Nightwatcher can beat Titan Turtle anytime of the week against any villain here in this city" said Raphael.

"The Nightwatcher, what sort of weapons he had chains?" laughed Micky.

"The Nightwatcher took more criminals down than the Titan Turtle ever did" roared Raphael.

"Oh please, the Titan Turtle can beat that easy" laughed Micky.

"Enough of this!" roared Master Splinter as he came into the scene, "You two have been acting like this since the past two weeks. I can't concentrate on my meditations now! If you two don't shut your yappers, I'm going to give you two chores for the rest of the week!"

"Well don't blame me, I think the Nightwatcher could beat the Titan Turtle anytime, any day of the week" replied Raphael.

"Is that so then?" asked Master Splinter as he brought a mop and also some other cleaning tools out of the closet, "Well then let's see how these two alter egos of you do the chores around this place!"

"Fine, I'll get going" sighed Micky.

"No, in your costumes!" laughed Master Splinter, "Or should I give these chores to you for the rest of the month?"

While poor Michelangelo and Raphael were getting into their alter ego costumes to do the chores ordered by Master Splinter, Donatello and Leonardo came into the scene with April and Casey and noticed the two other turtles in their alter ego costume doing various cleaning chores around the place.

"Sounds like your master has lost it" sighed Casey.

"Let me guess, you had another argument of seeing who would be better super hero?" asked April to Raphael who was in his Nightwatcher suit using a brush to dust for dust around the sofa.

"I can't believe I look so humiliated doing this" sighed Raphael.

"Speak for yourself" sighed Micky who was using a mop on the other side of the den.

Suddenly Donatello had quite the idea on how to settle this issue. As Master Splinter continued his meditation, Donatello peaked his head through the sliding door.

"Yes?" asked Master Splinter.

"Can I have a word with you on what to do about Micky and Raph?" asked Donatello.

"Oh, fine" sighed Master Splinter, "perhaps I did indeed snap a bit."

"I was wondering what if we were to give these two the real deal?" asked Donatello.

"You mean have them venture out?" asked Master Splinter, "But with who, who'd we trust?"

"I think I know one person we can all trust" replied Donatello.

The scene then changed toward the Bat Cave, where a certain Batman was investigating reports on the whereabouts of his old arch nemesis the Joker was going to strike next. As Bats was reviewing it on his computer, Donatello managed to use his computer back in the sewers to hack into his.

"Sorry for the disruption" said Donatello.

"Do I know you?" asked Batman.

"Er, not really" replied Donatello, "I'm asking for a request that you help us with a problem we have."

"What sort of a problem?" asked Batman.

"My brothers Michelangelo and Raphael have been acquiring about who is the better hero-Titan Turtle or Nightwatcher, we've decided to contact you to bring them along whatever case you're working on" replied Donatello, "if they can't take it, they'll both have to give up their alter egos for good."

"Hmm, sounds like a good punishment" said Batman, "I'll be in the sewers in a second."

About an hour or so later, as both Michelangelo and Raphael were ordered toward the center of the den with Master Splinter, everyone stopped as they heard a motorcycle roar through the sewers. It was none other than the Batman himself whom had managed to arrive just in time.

"Ah, just the man I want to see" said Master Splinter.

As the Batman stepped into the turtle's lair, it wasn't odd for him for a minute or so.

"You're not wondering why four large mutant turtles are here?" asked Casey.

"Not really, run into some odd things in my days" replied Batman.

"So you'll take my two sons here for a ride around Gotham?" asked Master Splinter.

"Don't worry, I got a case I've been cracking on the Joker, when he's going to strike next" replied Batman, "this should be interesting."

"The Joker, I thought that excuse for a clown was locked up already by you?" asked Raphael.

"Yeah, but he manages to get out from time to time" replied Batman, "I'll be needing yours, and your skills on this case."

"Alright, I get to take down a real villain other than the Shredder!" laughed Micky with joy.

"Not if I bust down that villain first" replied Raphael.

As Batman got the second seat for his motorcycle ready for Micky, Raphael was already on his motorcycle prepared to leave the sewers and hunt down the Joker.

"Come on, I don't got all day" said Raphael as he was starting up the engines of his motorcycle.

"Easy there, I'm just finishing picking up a second seat" said Batman.

As all three were ready, Batman and the two turtles sped off. Meanwhile, a certain Master Splinter was having second thoughts.

"You think what I did was a good suggestion?" asked Master Splinter.

"Hey, if they can't handle the real deal, we won't hear those two arguing" replied Donatello.

"True, true" continued Master Splinter.

Meanwhile, a certain Joker was well prepared to certainly ambush an event of Gotham's wealthy, with another certain local billionaire being oddly absent from the event. A grenade was thrown right into the banquet hall by one of the Joker's goons which started to release laughing gas.

"Yes, yes my friends laugh out as much as you want, because while you're all busy filling in the laughing gas, I'll be more than happy enough to take all your jewelry and other expensive ware!" laughed the Joker which he along with his large clownish goons came into the scene, "Come on, let's crash this party!"


	2. Two Odd Companions

Chapter 2: Two Odd Companions

As the Batman, Michelangelo as the Turtle Titan and Raphael as the Nightwatcher were heading to the crime scene. A certain Joker was happily taking the money and jewels from the rich folk at the banquet he was crashing with his large clownish henchmen putting them in bags.

"Put that cake down!" roared the Joker to one of the large clownish goons.

"But boss, can't I take a break for once?" asked the clownish goon.

Suddenly the Batman and the two turtles busted into the scene with Raphael in his Nightwatcher suit on his own motorcycle.

"Ah, yes Batman just in the nick of time as usual but what's this, who are your new two friends here?" laughed Joker.

"They're helping me clean up party crashers like you" replied Batman.

"Oh, just what a freak you have for a friend there" laughed the Joker pointing at Michelangelo, "I don't know what the heck he is."

"As you may know, I'm known as the Turtle Titan!" replied Michelangelo as he got out of the shotgun seat of the motorcycle.

"I'm known as the Nightwatcher" added Raphael as he got out of his motorcycle.

"So Bat's new companions in giving them the welcome treatment" laughed Joker.

"You two think you can handle this?" asked Batman as he was about to go after the Joker.

"Bah, these goons are small fry I'm going after the big cheese myself" said Raphael.

"I don't think you understand how clever and deadly the Joker really is, stick with these fellas first" said Batman as he left the scene following Joker's trial.

As the goons were moving in on Michelangelo, the mutant turtle immediately took out his nun-chucks out.

"Ha, he's going to try to hit us with that?" laughed one of the clownish goons.

"Why don't you come and try to take me down?" asked Michelangelo.

"Let's give him the treatment then" replied one of the large clownish goons.

As the clownish goons charged toward not just only Michelangelo, but Raphael as well. Raphael was the first one to use his chains to literally swing into knocking one of the large clownish goons down to the ground.

"Isn't that a big too hard on them?" asked Michelangelo as he knocked out one of the large clownish goons.

"Bah, this is just too easy here" said Raphael as he kept on knocking out the clownish goons that were in his way, "I'm going to go after this Joker myself."

"Raph, er, Nightwatcher wait!" cried Michelangelo.

"I don't think you're going anywhere Turtle Titan" laughed one of the large clownish goons who stood in his way.

As the rest of Joker's goons were gaining up on poor Michelangelo, Raphael was hot on the trial hopping through the roof tops of the apartments in search for the Joker. It was the last location where Batman was chasing the Joker as well.

"Bats must be on the right trial" said Raphael as he noticed some Joker graffiti.

While Raphael continued to track down the Joker on his own, back in the banquet room, Michelangelo was having problems of his own facing the clownish goons. One of the large clownish goons had managed to grab the poor turtle and threw him sending him crashing into a desert try filled with food.

"Aw, I was going to eat that once we were finished" whined one of the goons.

"We could always substitute for some turtle soup!" joked one of the goons.

"You guys want a food fight, I'll give it to ya then!" roared Michelangelo.

Suddenly Michelangelo began to pick up some of the cake that was on the floor and immediately threw it at one of the large clownish thugs, sending it right in the face. One of the thugs then grabbed a nearby chair and began to charge at Michelangelo with it.

"Time to knock down the turtle!" laughed the clownish goon.

Before the clownish goon could swing the chair at Michelangelo, the mutant turtle immediately rolled right under the large goon and grabbed a table cloth under neath the plates. He used the cloth as a rope and swung it around the goon's foot sending him tumbling down to the ground.

"That was too easy!" laughed Michelangelo.

"Oh you think so Turtle Titan?" asked a remaining goon as he and the other remaining goons began to approach him.

The large goon in front of Michelangelo took one punch, but the turtle managed to turn his back which his hard shell protected him from being punched.

"My hand, my hand!" cried the clownish goon.

"I just love being a turtle!" laughed Michelangelo as he then promptly knocked out the goon.

As Michelangelo continued to make quick work of the remaining goons, Batman was right on the trial of the Joker who was up on the roof of another building.

"Ah, Bats, Bats, Bats, I'm a bit tired of all of this here" said Joker, "let's say we end this once and for all?"

"Bring it on then" replied Batman.

As Batman was about to get into the fight with his arch foe again, Raphael managed to find the two in the nick of time being locked in battle. Batman had delivered the Joker a good few punches, but the Joker wasn't out yet. He literally gave Bats an old electric hand shake, electrocuting Batman for a bit before knocking him sending him close to right off the cliff of the roof.

"Looks like we're evenly matched Bats, but I'm going to hit the road here for now and see ya around" laughed Joker.

"Not if I can stop you first" said Raphael as he came into the scene.

"Nightwatcher, don't!" cried Batman as he was in a somewhat weak state.

As Raphael launched his chain toward the Joker, the Joker immediately used his electric buzzer which was attached on his hand sending the electricity throughout the chain, and literally giving poor Raphael a good electric shock. This sent poor Raphael collapsing to the ground and the Joker happily laughing as he leaped away.

"Hey guys I'm here to help?" asked Michelangelo as he was shocked to see Raphael unconscious and Batman a bit injured.

"I'm okay, but your brother may need medical attention" replied Batman, "get him to my motorcycle and I'll take him back to the Bat Cave for further treatment."

"But what about the Joker?" asked Michelangelo.

"That would be unfortunately for another day" replied Batman.

As Michelangelo helped Batman pick up Raphael, the Joker was quite well pleased that he had gathered the jewels and money needed. But he was more curious of the Batman's new companions.

"Let's see" said Joker as he was in his getaway vehicle on his laptop computer, "what kind of freaks are Bat's new companions really are."

As the Joker began his research, he noticed about some odd reports of mutant vigilante turtles, and literally made the connection between Turtle Titan and Nightwatcher.

"So, looks like I may want to pay a visit to the sewers next door" laughed Joker in an evil manner.


	3. Into the Sewers

Chapter 3: Into the Sewers

The Joker was quite curious on the Batman's new compatriots. At the Joker's own hideout which was an abandon toy factory, his goonish henchmen of clowns were doing some research on some computers about possible sightings of mutant turtles.

"Boss, why are we doing this again?" asked one of the clownish goons.

"To get info on Batsy's new pals" replied Joker, "I can't let Bats get away with having new friends, unless I get the fun on it."

"Boss, boss" said another goon as which the Joker rushed toward the chair of the other clownish goon, "I found some information."

"Well, spill the beans already then" said the Joker.

"I, er, found out two people who could have known where those mutant turtles hang out in the sewers" said the clownish goon.

"What, who are they then?" asked the Joker.

"See the computer screen for yourself" replied the clownish goon as he showed a picture of Casey Jones and April O'Neil.

"Ah yes, those two will be the keys to finding out Batsy's new friend's hideaway" laughed the Joker.

Meanwhile, as the Joker was plotting to send some of his goons to look after where April and Casey usually hang around, Michelangelo was quite worried that his brother Raphael was in pain after the battle with the Joker. As Batman had Raphael's motorcycle towed with the aid of his own motorcycle, via grappling hook, the three had arrived back in the Bat Cave so the Batman himself could look after Raphael.

"Help me up with putting your brother on this bed here" said Batman to Michelangelo.

"Will do" replied Michelangelo.

As the turtle helped the Batman placed his brother on the bed, Batman carefully examined Raphael's condition.

"It seemed the Joker certainly gave your brother a shocking experience, no pun intended" said Batman, "he'll recover from this experience."

"Er, I think I personally learned my lesson to leave the superhering to the professionals like yourself from now on" said Michelangelo as he really didn't want to fight the Joker.

"I understand you fear the Joker after what he did to your brother, but I'm going to make a hero out of the Turtle Titan as my new ward, until your brother also feels the same way about the Joker" continued Batman.

"Really, you mean I'm your official sidekick now?" asked Michelangelo.

"For now, but only temporary" replied Batman.

"Alright, Turtle Titan is back in business!" cried Michelangelo with joy.

As Michelangelo continued to dance with quite happiness, the blood pressure which was attached to Raphael began to increase which old Batman began to notice.

"Er, I think you better stop dancing, your brother doesn't seem to appreciate that" said Batman.

"Oh boy, Raphael's awakening!" said Michelangelo.

"When I heal" said Raphael in a weak voice, "I'm going to waste that Joker scum before you."

As Raphael's wounds were continued to be tended to by Batman, both April and Casey headed back down the sewers not knowing they were being followed by the Joker's goons. As Casey turned around and gave the all clear signal to April, he quickly covered the lid to the sewer where they usually would head under to meet up with their turtle friends.

"Looks like they're leading us right where we want them to" laughed one of the goons as he took off the sewer cover.

The two certainly never knew that the Joker's goons were following them. As they headed to the lair of the four turtles, Leonardo was typically training while Donatello was on the computer.

"Any word on what's going on with your two brothers?" asked April.

"Not really, when I try to contact the Bat Cave, all I get is all positive messages from the Batman himself" replied Donatello.

"I sense it seems he prefers to help your two brothers through his own means if they ever are hurt" said Master Splinter as he came into the scene.

"Well, it would be nice if they came back" said Leonardo, "it's lonely that I don't have anyone to practice fighting with."

"Aw, look, the big mutant turtle misses his brothers" said an unfamiliar voice behind April and Casey.

"What the, how the heck did you excuses for clowns manage to follow us?" asked Casey as he took out his baseball bat ready to fight the Joker's goons.

"You can say we weren't clowning around when the Joker ordered us to do a little research on you guys" laughed another clownish goon.

"Finally, someone to fight" laughed Leonardo.

"Oh, you'll fight, when you're facing laughing gas!" laughed one of the clownish goons who had a gas mask on.

Suddenly, a grenade filled with laughing gas was thrown right in the center of the lair causing everyone to literally start laughing.

"Now, let's take them for a field trip, I'm sure the Joker would be pleased of our work" said one of the goons, "oh, after you boys picked up the two other turtles and their friends, let's paint this place to send the message to the other two with the Batman?"

"Will do" laughed the rest of the clownish goons as they had their spray cans ready.

Meanwhile, as commotion continued in the lair, back in the Bat Cave, Raphael was trying his best to make a full recovery from his battle with the Joker.

"Easy, you don't want to recover too fast, I hope you learned your lesson not to go after the Joker like this" said Batman.

"That excuse for a clown, the next time I face him it's going to be personal" replied Raphael.

"Easy, easy" said Batman as he gave Raphael some medicine, "here, take these, they'll heal you up pretty fast."

"I don't know what the heck are these, but if you say so" said Raphael.

"Hey, can I contact the lair with this computer here?" asked Michelangelo to the Batman.

"Er, sure, your brother already hacked into the system already it should lead you directly to the online screen" replied Batman.

But as Michelangelo began to go onto the main Bat Cave computer, only a fuzzy white screen popped up.

"Er, guys, something's not right, I clicked on the computer screen where my brother hacked in, but nothing's there" said Michelangelo.

"Hmm, that's odd, he's always worried about your activities" replied Batman.

"If you ask me, something's up, I say we go back to the lair and find out what's really going on" said Raphael.

"Perhaps you're right, if you're feeling like your usually self, suit up" said Batman.

But everything was obviously not alright, as within about several minutes later, April, Casey, Splinter, Leonardo and Donatello all woke up to find themselves chained to a wall.

"Is this prison?" asked Casey.

"Not really my friend" said the Joker as he came into the scene, "allow me to introduce myself to you five, I'm known in Gotham as the Joker, and I'm pleased to have you as my new honored guests."


	4. The Joker Has Fun

Chapter 4: The Joker Has Fun

While Raphael was still healing in the Bat Cave, and Michelangelo and the Batman currently unaware of the Joker kidnaping Donatello, Leonardo, Master Splinter, April and Casey. The five captives of the Joker were chained up in the Joker's hideout. Typically enough, it was quite dark as the Joker came into the scene after introducing himself.

"You can't hold us here forever!" roared April.

"Oh, look, are you afraid of clowns?!" laughed the Joker to April.

"No, you just give them a bad name" replied April.

"Well, I'm afraid my kind is catching on as a fad" laughed Joker as he turned on the lights revealing what seemed like a stand up bar.

"Saw this on another television show, where a guy makes jokes to his audience" laughed the Joker.

"Oh boy, you're going to entertain us boss?" asked one of the clownish goons.

"Not really, I thought I'd pick and choose who would show us some good laughs here to our new guests" laughed the Joker.

As the rest of the clownish goons began to raise their hands hoping they'd be picked by their boss to show how good they were in humiliating their new so-called guests of honor. The Joker picked an extremely large clownish goon who was oddly quiet.

"You there" said Joker, "in the back. You got nothing to say. I'm sure the real reason is because you have something really funny for us to laugh at, and to humiliate our guests with!"

"Oh yeah, I got one, specially saving it for such an occasion" said the extremely large clownish goon.

As he finally got up on the stage, the light shined right in his face. The Joker then took his seat at the center table.

"Come on, don't be afraid, there are no wrong answers if it always leads to humiliating any of our five guests" laughed the Joker.

"Gee, where to begin" sighed the extremely large clownish goon, "well, these two turtles walk into a bar, and a couple such as this Mister and Misses walk into the bar on the other side."

"Go on, go on" said the Joker who was trying to hurry it up a bit.

"The turtle in the blue mask says to the woman with her date, hey you don't look so good" said the extremely large clownish goon.

"And, and?" continued the Joker.

"And the woman states, well we were out in the rain, we didn't know it was going to rain" continued the extremely large clownish goon.

"Get to the punch line already" said the Joker who was being a bit rude.

"So the turtle in the purple mask replies, well, you folks look like some wet rats out of a sewer" continued the large clownish goon.

"That's the punch line" laughed the Joker as he got out a panel of buttons on the center table and pressed one of them which sent a bucket of water splashing all over Master Splinter, "and here we got a wet rat right in front of us!"

"I don't get it" sighed Donatello.

"Ah, look, the poor turtle doesn't get our jokes, maybe we'll make another joke, a joke about some turtle soup!" laughed the Joker.

"My patience is wearing thin" said Master Splinter who was literally all wet.

"Aw, what are you going to do rat, come after us?" laughed the Joker, "For the time being, like it or not you're our guests, and you'll stay hear listening to some jokes. All right, who's up next?"

"Oh, me boss, me?" asked a clownish goon sitting right next to him.

"Alright, fine" sighed the Joker.

As the second clownish goon got up on stage, it took some time about three minutes before the clownish goon was trying to make up some jokes. He then noticed Casey's hockey mask.

"So what do you get when you get a cross between a baseball player, a hockey player?" asked the second clownish goon.

"Yeah, what do you get?" asked the Joker.

"You get a loser who couldn't be able to play both" laughed the second clownish goon.

"That's it, when I break loose I'm going to rip you apart for that!" said Casey as he struggled to free himself.

"No, no, no" said the Joker as he pressed a button which gave an electrical shock to poor Casey, "that won't be nice for a guest to run out on a host like that."

"Casey!" cried April.

"Aw, don't worry, you'll get your turn, you'll all get your turns!" laughed the Joker.

Meanwhile, back in the Bat Cave, Raphael was about finished healing up his wounds from the battle with the Joker.

"Finished already?" asked Batman, "Do you feel well enough to go out again?"

"Well enough to kick the Joker's behind again" replied Raphael.

"Say, shouldn't we really head back to the sewer and just check up on them?" asked Michelangelo.

"That's a good idea" said Batman, "you can hop in the second cart on the motorcycle."

"Alright" said Michelangelo.

As the three left the Bat Cave, they were going to receive quite an ugly surprise when they arrived back at the sewer. About several minutes later, the three arrived back at the sewer, only to find the door to the lair of the sewer wide open.

"Something doesn't feel right" said Raphael.

As the three entered the lair, they began to notice typical Joker graffiti all over the place. Just about everywhere, the Joker was drawn by his henchmen laughing at the three as they continued to search the place for clues.

"Traces of laughing gas" said Batman.

"How can you tell?" asked Raphael.

"This grenade I found had laughing gas in it" said Batman.

"You mean to say they were kidnaped?!" cried Michelangelo.

"Unfortunately, yes" replied Batman.

"Those so-called clowns are going down" said Raphael, "the Nightwatcher shall be the one to take care of it for sure."

"No, I'm no longer going as the Turtle Titan, I'm going to fight as a real ninja turtle" said Michelangelo.

"Fine, more fun for me" laughed Raphael, "say where the heck is the Joker's hideout anyway?"

"Just follow me, if you can keep up Nightwatcher" said Batman.

Before Michelangelo was about to follow Batman out, he took off his Turtle Titan suit and put it back in his room before heading out. As the three prepared to head toward the Joker's hideout, they were unaware of what ever deeds the Joker had in store for his five captive audience members.,


	5. Brothers to the Rescue

Chapter 5: Brothers to the Rescue

It was finally time for Michelangelo, Raphael and the Batman to go rescue the Joker's five captives. As the three arrived up on the abandon toy factory itself, Batman was worried that Raphael should really fight like a turtle and not like the Nightwatcher anymore.

"I think it's time you take off that disguise of yours" said Batman.

"Ha, like you're going to make me, I'm going to go down in there and smash the Joker's happy face into the ground" laughed Raphael.

"Like the last time you attempted to do?" asked Batman.

"Hey, that was an accident" barked Raphael.

"Fine, suit yourself" said Batman.

As Batman gazed down in a glass window, he could see the two other turtles along with Master Splinter, Casey and April all chained up to a wall.

"That's them" said Michelangelo.

"We shouldn't jump right it, it's an obvious trap" said Batman.

"Bah, you look your way in, and I'll look for my way in" said Raphael as he then noticed an air vent, "this entrance should do nicely."

As Raphael ripped off the air vent, it was quite loud to which Batman signaled Michelangelo to follow him to not get caught.

"Should we go help him?" asked Michelangelo.

"He's on his own for now" replied Batman.

As Raphael started to head down the air vents, some of the Joker's goons were playing cards while still trying to figure out ways of mentally torturing their five guests. The Joker, typically was out again, this time using some of his thugs to go get so-called protection money from a local coffee shop.

"You think the boss will bring us back the coffee we like?" asked one of the five goons.

"I don't think so, he didn't last time" sighed the second goon as he placed his card down.

"Have any threes?" asked another goon.

"Go fish" sighed a fourth.

Suddenly the Joker's goons could hear some noises in the air vents.

"You think it could be old Bats?" asked one of the goons as he got out a bat.

"Nah, Bats wouldn't be this stupid" laughed a fifth.

"You, go behind the back where the other end of the air vent leads to, and greet our guest with a big surprise" laughed the third goon.

"Will do" laughed the goon as he headed toward the back of the factory.

As Raphael crawled his way, his Nightwatcher suit was obviously making quite a bit of noise. This of course got a certain Master Splinter woken up, despite being chained up he could tell Raphael certainly never did learn some real ninja training.

"Master who do you think could be in the air vents?" asked Donatello.

"One thing is for sure, it's not this Dark Knight" sighed Master Splinter.

At the other end of the air vent system, Raphael had managed to use his chains to break free.

"Finally now to go rescue my brothers and the rest of the gang" said Raphael.

"Looks like the only one who'd be need rescuing is you" said the clownish goon with the bat as he came out of the shadows.

"Hey, how the heck did you know I was coming?" asked Raphael as he was swinging his chain around.

"Let's just say all that heavy equipment of yours didn't make you sound like as quiet as a mouse" laughed the clownish goon.

"Well, I was going to kick your butt anyway" said Raphael.

Raphael then throws his chain around the goon's arm and brings him right toward him. He then delivers a punch right at the clownish goon to which made the others get up from their table and started to run toward them. Meanwhile, the Batman and Michelangelo had managed to slip through a nearby open window undetected as Raphael was used for a clever diversion.

"Ah, Michelangelo, glad to see you finally got rid of your ridiculous costume" said Master Splinter.

"I finally realized, I only want to fight like a turtle, and not a Titan Turtle" said Michelangelo as he started to get Master Splinter free and the others as well.

"We better get moving, the Joker could be back at any second" said Batman.

Yet it was certainly too late, as the Joker along with some of his clownish goons on a coffee truck had arrived right back into the factory itself only to find the Batman freeing their five guests.

"Bah, you just can't rob a coffee shop, and get your coffee for the month" sighed the Joker, "it's just a bad joke."

"Here's another one for you, the only coffee you'll be having is in prison" said Batman.

"Ah, but your turtle friends don't have their weapons" said the Joker to which there was a crate that was taken up from a secret compartment with Donatello, Leonardo and even Casey's weapons, "tell ya what Bats, I'll be happy enough to leave your turtle friends alone if you would be willing enough to fight me instead, providing you don't have any interference with, say weren't there reportedly four of you?"

Suddenly one of the Joker's goons who was in the back fighting Raphael came flying right out sending himself crashing right on the pavement of the factory.

"Don't mess with the Nightwatcher!" laughed Raphael as he came out.

"I see you managed to use my son's arrogance as a diversion here" said Master Splinter.

"Well, it worked for this" replied Batman.

"Get them!" ordered the Joker to his goons.

As the Joker's goons went to battle with Batman and his new allies, even without their weapons, Donatello and Leonardo managed to overpower their attackers. Master Splinter had no problem taking down a few attacks as he managed to use his rat claws against them.

"I'm going to get your weapons for you" said Michelangelo to his two brothers to which he took out his nunchucks and began to use them against the Joker's goons, "excuse me, coming through, pardon me!"

As Michelangelo knocked down a few of the Joker's goons, he finally came to the crate that was filled with most of his brothers' weapons. Even as the turtle was about to open it, the Joker appeared right before him on the crate itself.

"Not so fast turtle" said the Joker, "you think you can tango with me? Your other brother didn't seem to do a very good job."

"I'm not going to stop until you leave me and my family alone" said Michelangelo as he started to charge at the Joker.

Michelangelo really went at it with the Joker who couldn't believe the onslaught that was coming toward him. The turtle smacked his nunchucks against the Joker, not once but several times. The Joker then fell heading toward the truck that was parked. Then the Joker had an idea of his own to which he quickly got into the driver's seat and restarted the engines.

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Michelangelo.

"Life's not fair!" laughed the Joker as he was about to charge up.

As the Joker started to speed up the truck, Raphael who was about finished fighting leaped into action and saved his brother in the nick of time.

"I'm going to enjoy having flatten turtle soup for dinner!" laughed the Joker as he was still busy at the wheel as he turned the truck around.

"Let's show this clown how we fight like turtles" said Leonardo.

"Alright, just once, but I keep part of my Nightwatcher suit on" said Raphael as he took off his helmet and gave it to Master Splinter.

As Batman got Splinter, Casey and April out of the way, the four turtles leaped right onto the truck itself.

"Oh, so you four want a joy ride?" laughed the Joker.

"No, we'd rather put an end to your joy ride" replied Raphael as he launched a chain sending the Joker flying right out of his seat and heading right toward a wall knocking him unconscious.

The four turtles then leaped from the truck, as itself began to drive itself toward the docks and right into the ocean nearby.

"Good job fellas" said Batman as he came with cuffs for the Joker, "I'll take things from here, you head back to the sewers."

As the four turtles, gathered their equipment stolen from the Joker, and also went home with Master Splinter, April and Casey at least Master Splinter was pleased Raphael and Michelangelo got a taste of what it was like as being a real super hero.

"So, are you two going to stop arguing?" asked Master Splinter.

"No more arguing for me" replied Michelangelo.

"Good, once we get home to the lair, it seems those Joker goons left quite a mess, I'm going to need all the help to clean it up" laughed Master Splinter.

"That's not funny" sighed Raphael.

The scene ends from there.


End file.
